<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Three horses walk into a photo booth... by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931036">[Art] Three horses walk into a photo booth...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith'>angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Crown of Exchanges Banner by dusty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One is notably less glorious than the others. Or maybe the most glorious of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Five Figure Fanwork Exchange &amp; Heart Attack Exchange &amp; Fic in a Box (Triple Crown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mild Heart Attack 2020: Short Treats Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Three horses walk into a photo booth...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts">Ashling</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722623">Triple Crown of Exchanges Banner</a> by dusty.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>

</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>